Extension cords are used extensively in many applications because they provide a convenient way to deliver electrical power from an electrical outlet to equipment that is far away from the outlet. However, there are significant safety concerns that are associated with the use of extension cords. Several of these concerns are most readily apparent at construction sites, although other extension cord applications will also benefit from solutions to these problems.
One particularly important safety issue often associated with construction sites is the use of many extension cords because of the large number of tools that need electricity to operate. Typically these devices may not be plugged into the same cord because they would, in combination, require too much current to be safely provided through a single cord. This safety concern is especially true at construction sites where at least some of the equipment draws a large amount of power. Extension cords can provide only a limited amount of current before tripping the fuses associated with the cord or the outlet into which the cord has been plugged. These fuses are designed to prevent fires and electrical damage due to unsafe (i.e., high) currents flowing through the cord or outlet.
Extension cords are also hazardous because they are often laid on the floor where individuals may trip over them, injuring the individual or pulling the cord out of the socket in which it is plugged. This hazard is increased as more cords are used with the additional danger that the cords may become tangled. Thus, there is a need for the development of an extension cord into which more equipment can be plugged to reduce the number of extension cords needed. Such an extension cord increase the level of safety for individuals working around and with the cords.
Furthermore, additional extension cords may be necessary because different pieces of equipment require different amounts of voltage to operate. For example, most electrically operated devices require a 120 V source. However, some devices use a large amount of power and thus require 208 V or 240 V supplies. There is a need for the development of a single extension cord that provides multiple values of voltage.
Another concern associated with current extension cords is that there is often no safe and effective method for fastening the cord to an object, such as a wall, or, alternatively, for holding the cord off the ground. It would be convenient and enhance safety at construction sites, as well as other places, for extension cords to be fastened to an object so that the cords are not moved or pulled out of the outlet. In the household context, it is often desirable to be able to fasten an extension cord to a wall or ceiling in a home or workshop as a semi-permanent electrical power connection.
Furthermore, it is often important to hold the cord off the ground so that the cord is not lying in mud or water, which is hazardous to both the devices attached to the cord as well as to those working in the area around the cord. Moreover, an individual may need to use an extension cord outside for items such as outdoor holiday lights where it is desirable to have the extension cord off the ground and away from mud, water, snow, and ice. Thus, there is a need for an extension cord that can be conveniently fastened to or held by external devices or objects.